Rolling With the Punches
by Prongs3345
Summary: Immediately after the book, Ponyboy is in need for a confidant.He becomes close to Reba Matthews, Two-Bit's sister with a connection to Johnny Cade.  But will bringing her into the Greaser world allow their friendship?  PC/OC Pony's POV. Later Chapters M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish this weren't true, I don't own the Outsiders. I own Reba, but I don't own her family :(

**A/N **I hate reading OC stories, but I like writing them. My compromise is to write from a main characters point of view. This isn't all about Reba, mostly Pony, but she's a main character. Hope you enjoy, and if you want more, review.

* * *

I had just turned in my theme to Mr. Syme after school. I felt like I was giving him part of my soul. But the words came out so easily, it wasn't so hard to do once I got started. As I walked from the classroom, Two-Bit immediately jumped to my side.

"Hey, Ponyboy, what took you so long? I grew a beard waiting for you to turn in that paper of yours." He had been leaning against the door jamb while I tried to explain to Mr. Syme what to do with my over 100 page paper. He had offered to drive me home. I can't be sure, but I think Darry might have asked him to look out for me at school. It doesn't bother me much, Two-Bit's a good guy. On top of that, he also had to drive his kid sister home, cause his mom was working a double shift.

"Sorry, Two-Bit, I had to talk to Mr. Syme. And you..." I started, but was cut off by a curse from Two-Bit. We had just walked out the front doors of the school, just in time to see Reba Matthews slug a boy from my grade right in the nose. He fell to the ground, blood running down his chin.

"Don't you ever touch me again you scum-sucking Soc, and don't you ever say another word about Johnny Cade!" she spat at him angrily. Then she seemed to notice Two-Bit and I's stunned faces and smiled sweetly. "Hey, Ponyboy. Ready to go TB?"

"Rebecca Matthews!" Two-Bit's eyebrow was cocked and he looked to me like his face was switching from angry to awestruck. The boy got off the ground, blood pouring onto his white madras shirt. He called her a greaser tramp and ran off, probably after seeing the menacing glint in Two-Bit's eyes. "We'll talk about this later." Two-Bit said as he walked to his car. Reba shrugged and followed him and I walked behind them

I hadn't really ever talked to Reba that much. Two-Bit had said once that he didn't want the gang to grease her up. I don't know a lot about girls or anything, but from what I had just seen, it looked like she'd already been greased without our help. But she wasn't the typical hood girl. The girls on my side of town wear too much make up, and are tough and loud. Soc girls are nicer and look good, but most of them are stuck up. But as I looked at Reba in the back seat, I realized she wasn't like either.

Reba was my age, but since I had skipped a grade she was still a grade younger. She had the same rust colored hair as Two-Bit, but her eyes were a deep dark blue instead of his tuff gray. Today she was wearing a baggy Mickey Mouse shirt, one I had seen Two-Bit wear sometimes, and dark jeans despite the heat announcing the arrival of summer. She was skinny, probably too skinny, but she looked tough and could obviously throw a good punch. But she was quiet and thoughtful most of the time, and rarely cursed unless she was angry. She stared out the window frowning in thought. I realized that she was actually very pretty. Then my thoughts were interrupted; I guess Two-Bit finally decided against being angry with her and asked the question I knew I wanted answering.

"So what'd the scum do that made you decide to sock him?" He looked back at her in the rear view and gave that wide, toothy grin that made everyone love him. "Pull your hair and tell everyone you had cooties?" Reba just rolled her eyes at him and remained silent. I wondered if she hadn't heard the question, but Two-Bit stayed quiet and waited for her to answer. I guess it's that sibling relationship, like Soda and I have, that makes you know when to say something and when not to. Finally, she spoke.

"He was talking bad about Johnny," she said quietly, and in the mirror I saw her eyes flicker to me anxiously. I was sick of that look. It was the look that people gave me when they had just mentioned what had happened not so long ago, as if I was going to suddenly snap and jump them all. I usually just ignored it, unless they said something bad about Johnny. Then I would go cold, grabbing the nearest object to me and somehow making it a weapon. They could say anything they wanted about me, but not Johnny, not him. _Don't remember..._

"Why didn't you just verbally beat him? You're good with words, though I can't say your punch was awful." Two-Bit was pulling onto his street. He planned to drop Reba off first, I realized, which means he either wanted to talk to me or hang at my house for awhile. That or Darry wanted him to keep watching me. I don't mind the company though. Reba sighed from the back seat.

"I did, but when he walked away he grabbed my ass..." She ended the sentence quietly, and I glanced back at her and she had a fiery look underneath her night sky eyes. Two-Bit had a very similar look for a second, then laughed loudly as he pulled up the curb of his house.

"Shoot, I was gonna give you hell for jumping a Soc for no reason. Seems like I don't have to play the big brother card tonight though, you seem to have handled things alright by yourself." He laughed loudly again. Reba beamed, happy with her brother's affection.

"Should I make you dinner tonight?" she asked as she opened the door, "Mama's working til 2 so I was gonna get something together and leave her the leftovers when I go to bed." Two-Bit's face fell; I knew it was because he didn't want to hurt his sister but he had already planned to eat dinner with us tonight. We were having chili and chocolate cake that night, and Darry's chili was the greatest in Tulsa. I mean it, if there were to be a chili making contest in Tulsa, Darry would win it. Hand's down.

I knew Two-Bit loved his sister more than anyone and would sacrifice Chili Night for Reba. I don't know why I did it or when I decided to do it, but I found my mouth moving. "Reba you can come to my house for dinner. It's chili night and you can take some home for your mom." Two-Bit's mom was a bartender, and she worked constantly to raise her two kids after Two-Bit's dad ran out on them. Reba grinned happily; she had never been invited to the anything with the gang. She asked Two-Bit if it was alright that she go. He cocked his eyebrow and nodded, telling her he'd pick her up around six. Then she slammed the door and walked inside and Two-Bit and I sped off.

"Why was Reba defending Johnny? I didn't even think they knew each other," I said after a few moments of silence. Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow thoughtfully as he told me.

"Whenever Johnny had been real beat up by his dad, he always swung by your house or mine to stay for awhile. Once his dad had gotten him real bad with a belt and it had cut his back wide up in a few places. He crashed at my house since it was closest. Mom was working and it was just Reba and me, with a bleeding greaser on our stoop in the early hours of the morning." He sighed as he turned onto my street. "I had to run out to get bandages and antiseptic, but Reba stayed up and washed his wounds, talked to him, and more importantly, listened to him. I know Johnny ain't a big talker, but he had been so messed up that night he had to talk to someone. Ever since then when Johnny stayed over he and Reba would stay up and talk for hours." Two-Bit finished the story, shrugging. "I think that's the only girl he's ever cried in front of. Shoot, I'd never seen him talk to any other girl until..." He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say. _Until we met those Soc girls at the Nightly Double._ I begged my brain not to think about it, turning instead to the surprising relationship between Johnny and Reba.

"If she's so close with you and Johnny, why doesn't she hang out with the gang? And don't give me that bull about us turning her Greaser." Two-Bit shook his head firmly, almost angrily.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that. That's why I was so shocked to see her take down that Soc. She has a future ahead of her, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her..." For once he wasn't grinning like an idiot. I thought about what he meant, I can't imagine what would happen if a group of Socs jumped her. Attacking a girl, would they stoop to that level? What would they do to her? The thought worried me, and suddenly I wasn't so sure about inviting her to dinner.

"It's alright that I invited Reba, right Two-Bit?" I found myself asking. I knew sometimes Soda always let me hang with him, but we were both guys. I was surprised by how he reacted.

"No way Pony, I'm actually glad she gets to come along. She always wants to come with me when I hang with the gang, but I worry about her, ya dig? I guess I gotta let her go sometime." Two-Bit pulled up next to the house and I could already smell the chili and hear the gang yelling and bickering loudly. It was the first time Two-Bit had ever really opened up to me. I snuck a glance at his face: his lopsided grin was still on but his gray eyes were stormy. I think he was worried about his sister but wanting to let her have her fun. The house loomed up in front of them.

* * *

**A/N** First fic, rate and review! I'm not sure how far this is going to go so I'm going to go ahead and rate it T for now, but that may change!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, no ownership here.

**If you want more than you better review!**

**

* * *

**

I walked in the house, Two-Bit loping along behind me, and I nearly tripped over Steve and my brother Soda wrestling on the floor. I didn't get involved, I just stepped gingerly to the side and walked to the kitchen. The radio was blaring an Elvis song I liked, but I turned it down a notch anyway. Two-Bit had stopped to watch Soda and Steve go at it. I love that about my living room, everyone's loud and rowdy and there's no way to stay sad for too long in there. But the kitchen was a quiet in comparison. Darry was cooking over a giant pot on the stove and dancing and humming to the music. Darry and I were on good terms now, and I was trying my hardest not to fight with him. He noticed me standing in the doorway thinking.

"Hey Pony, how was school?" I shrugged and told him it was fine; truthfully I couldn't wait for summer vacation to start in a few weeks. But Darry seemed pleased by my answer. "Did you turn in your theme?"

"Yeah I did, it took me all night. I think I'll lay down for a bit before dinner. By the way, Two-Bit's sister is coming. His mom's working late and she would've been home by herself. Okay?" I said. Darry looked at me thoughtfully.

"Reba? Yeah, she's always welcome. Shoot, I never thought Two-Bit would let her over here." he said. I nodded in agreement and let him get back to cooking. Soda and Steve were just sitting on the couch laughing at a dirty joke Two-Bit had learned at school (I had heard it from three other people that day). That was the great thing about us, we could be fighting each other one moment and joking around the next. I don't know if other gangs are like us. I don't know if other families are like us.

I walked into my bedroom and sank onto Soda and I's bed. I was tired from staying up all night with my paper, with Dallas at the movies, with Bob in the park, and with Johnny in the church. The theme was helping me come to terms with everything, and it was this thought that let me fall asleep.

* * *

The sweet smell of chili woke me up an hour later, from a dream about calvary soldiers and bologna sandwiches. I looked out the window and saw Reba walking nervously up the sidewalk towards my house. I don't know why, but I was excited that she was going to eat with us. I left my quiet room to meet the ruckus in the living room, checking to make sure my hair still looked tuff.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Grab me a beer from the fridge!" Two-Bit yelled loudly from the floor in front of the TV. Mickey Mouse was running from some cartoon villain, meaning Two-Bit would be immobile for the hour-long special. I lobbed him a beer while ducking Steve running with seven bowls and spoons. Darry began swiftly ladling chili into the bowls that Soda was handing to him. In the chaos I managed to grab a coke from the fridge and a bowl of chili, moving to the living room.

I had expected Reba to be awkward with the gang, but I was real wrong. She was sitting on the floor near her brother and giggling at the confusion in the kitchen. She looked natural in my living room. She smiled at me when I sat down next to her.

"Hey Ponyboy, thanks for lettin' me hang with you guys tonight," she said happily as Darry walked in with a bowl of chili for her.

"You're always welcome Reba," he said, sitting in his chair with his own bowl and a beer. "What are you kids doing this weekend?" he asked during a commercial. Two-Bit grinned happily as if he'd been waiting for Darry to ask.

"There's that new convenience store near the park opening up. I thought I'd pay it a visit. Without paying of course." he laughed. I didn't expect Reba to know about her brother's addiction to stealing, but she just rolled her eyes and laughed along with the rest of us. The talk progressed to stories of Two-Bit's adventures with everyone, including Reba, chiming in.

I looked around the living room, and felt strangely at peace. Steve and Soda were trying to throw wads of paper in the other's chili, Two-Bit was watching cartoons, Darry was relaxed in his chair, and I was enjoying it all. I think it was because the spot where a small part of the gang used to belong was now replaced. _No, not replaced, _I thought to myself quickly. I knew Johnny would never be replaced, but at least now the house was a little fuller than before.

After dinner, we all went out on the porch for a smoke with our cake. I lit up immediately, passing the lighter around as everyone sat around on the stoop. Two-Bit looked at his pack of cigarettes and with a cocked eyebrow watched as Reba pulled out a pack of her own.

"Shoot little sister, I didn't know you smoked." he said stunned. We all watched her light up and take a deep drag.

"There's a lot you don't know about me TB." she replied, and I recognized the same grin that Two-Bit often wore. I think I was the only one who saw her eyes water at the smoke, but I wasn't about to say anything. She just wanted to fit in and look tough for her older brother, and I knew the feeling. As she coughed a little I smiled at her as she took another drag, winking back. Our smoke filled our nostrils and floated up to the starry sky.

The sound of screeching tires could be heard down the street, and a silver Mustang sped loudly past the house. The whole gang started yelling and cussing, and the Socs in the car were brandishing liquor bottles.

"Get back to South Side Socs!" "Go get trashed somewhere else!" "Fucking Socs!" Our gang just kept yelling. Nothing had changed from before. Socs are Socs and Greasers are Greasers. When the car was out of sight, Darry yawned loudly.

"Alright guys, I still have work in the morning, don't stay out too late." One by one everyone made an excuse to go home. Two-Bit and Reba got into their car, a bowl of chili and a slice of chocolate cake with them, waving and driving home. Steve didn't feel like going home so he decided to sleep on the couch. Soda and Darry went straight to bed. After I cleaned up, I joined Soda in our room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Monday, the last Monday of the school year. Nobody could seem to focus, even the teachers seemed to not care about the remaining items on the syllabus. Heat radiated in through the windows, and after lunch time it sent everyone into a stupor. It was after lunch when I ran into Reba Matthews again. I hadn't really talked to her since she had eaten at my house last week, probably because of all my makeup work I had to get done. Darry was ready to skin me alive.

Anyways, I was comin' in from a smoke to my history class, and a rust-haired girl was curled up in my seat, asleep. My teacher, Mr. Howell, looked up from his desk to me, to the clock, and then to the girl. "Miss Matthews? Lunch is over, you need to get to your next class," he said. When she didn't stir, I knelt next to her and gently shook her awake. Despite shakin' her real gentle, she jumped in her seat, and looked at me with her big blue eyes and a shocked expression.

"Reba, did you sleep through lunch?" I asked her as she fixed her hair and gathered her composure. The youngest Matthews was wearing a navy skirt and light blue blouse. They were real baggy on her, so I assumed they were her mother's clothes. She looked real nice; if I didn't know any better, I coulda sworn she was a Soc. To answer my question, she nodded.

"I do it a lot. Mr. Howell let me sleep in here since Mrs. Lowe wasn't here. I usually sleep in her classroom across the hall." People began to file in the classroom sluggishly, warily looking at the pair of us before deciding that they probably didn't care. "I got to get going Pony, I have a test next bell," she said, standing up and gathering her books and tucking a pencil behind her ear. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. I don't know why, but she flinched a little and pulled her wrist away. "What is it Ponyboy?" she asked, stopping and staring at me.

I wasn't real sure why I'd stopped her. I knew I wanted to tell her she looked pretty today. Instead I found my mouth talking for me. "Can I catch a ride home with you and Two-Bit?"

She grinned, looked relieved. "He's not here today. Hangover. Sorry, you'll just have to walk it this time." Before I could say anything else, she jogged off down the hallway. I sighed, and settled down for a nice nap.

* * *

The bell woke me up when class ended. I kept my eyes closed as people shuffled around me. I was having trouble sleeping at home, and the warm classroom was a great environment to get some rest. I begrudgingly got up, grabbed my notebooks and headed out. As soon as I stepped outside, I lit up a cigarette and prepared for the walk home. I saw Reba walking down the sidewalk by herself with a shoulder bag, also smoking. It was weird, she wasn't going back to her house. I nearly yelled out to her, but I decided to follow her instead.

She turned down South Main. I started to feel real nervous; this was Soc territory. She may look like she fit in, but I clearly didn't. I ran my fingers through my greasy hair. It was starting to turn back to auburn. I was afraid of losing the blonde hair, it was my last connection to…

Reba broke my thoughts as she stopped. She looked around cautiously and walked down an alleyway, but by the time I had caught up she was gone, a door banging shut behind her. I looked at the building. She was entering the back of a barbershop. I walked to the front and peeked through the window, and I saw her comin' out the back with an apron on, pulling her hair into a tighter ponytail. I tried to duck, but her sharp eyes found me. With shock on her face she mouthed something to me, and the only reason could understand was cause I knew what she was goin' to say. "Don't tell Two-Bit." I nodded, and walked away.

Reba was working in a barbershop? In the Southside? What the hell was she doin there? And why couldn't her brother know? I had all these questions and no answers. I headed back to the north side of town. Some Socs in a Mustang started yellin' out their windows at me, but I didn't worry. We were in downtown Tulsa, and they wouldn't pull anything on Main Street. In the daytime at least. It took about 20 minutes to get home. Whenever I walked nowadays I had to avoid places. The lot was one. Johnny's house was another. And I usually avoided the park too, cause I hated seein' that street where Dally was shot.

I had to light up another cigarette to keep from thinking about it. Darry's voice came into my head and I bit back a smile. 'You think too damn much,' Darry's always said. As I neared the house, I heard the real Darrel Curtis' voice, and he was yellin'. I started to get nervous. I walked in the gate and stuck my head in the door. I smiled. Steve and Soda were wrestling on the floor. I guess Two-Bit's hangover was gone, cause he was screamin' himself hoarse rooting for Steve, yellin' things like 'Sodapop Curtis wears makeup! Sodapop can't get it up! Soda's never gonna beat Steve Randell!' I think my favorite was, 'Steve is better at fillin' up cars than you Soda!' Darry was cheering Soda on, but he wasn't as funny as Two-Bit. Finally, Soda sat on Steve's chest with his knees on his best friend's elbows, grinning elfishly.

"Hey Pony!" he smiled, before giving the pinned Greaser a wet willy.

"Aw, cut it out, man!" Steve yelled, finally pushing Soda off him. My oldest brother was laughing and holding out his hand to Two-Bit, who groaned before slamming two bucks in his hand.

"I didn't mean an actual bet, I was just kidding!" he complained before plopping down on the couch to watch cartoons. Darry laughed.

"Yeah, but would you a been sayin that if you'd won?" he smiled. Two-Bit barked out a laugh and started to tell Steve and Soda about his amazing party last night. "Pony, will you help me start dinner?" Darry asked, walking to the kitchen. This was code for asking me to cook the meal tonight.

"Yeah no problem Darry, I got it tonight." He gave me a hug and started pulling out ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. I started the stove and set a pot of water boiling. Darry shot me a sideways glance as he poured the sauce in a pan.

"Hey, so what are you thinkin' about next week?" He asked. I looked at him, and I must've looked real confused cause he laughed at me. "You're birthday's next Friday, dummy." I nearly slapped my forehead. I can't believe I forgot my 15th birthday.

"Sorry Darry, I guess I forgot. I don't really want anything in particular," _unless he could bring back the dead,_ I thought to myself, "but could we just have everyone over and order out pizza? I'd really like that."

Darry smiled and shrugged his wide shoulders. "Glory, Pony, is that all? I think we can arrange that."


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling With The Punches Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I don't own the Outsiders. Not cool :(

**Thanks! ** Luludiamol, RiaReedwuvsPonyboy, Ponygal1960's You guys were my reviewers and you made this next chapter possible!

I promise the next chapter will be up before Christmas, I just have to get my finals over with. There will be a little angst and romance coming soon!

Review if you want more of anything!

* * *

"Ponyboy. Pony. Wake up." Darry's deep voice woke me from my light sleep. My biggest brother was sitting in his chair reading the paper, and looking at me with some look in his eyes that I can't really place. "Why'd you sleep on the couch, Sleepin' Beauty?"

I had trouble sleeping again last night. I kept having nightmares about chasing my dead best friend through the never-ending hallways of a barber shop. I ended up just taking a book and reading in the living room. I guess I must've passed out sometime this morning before Darry found me.

"Soda was smellin' real bad," I joked, but Darry didn't seem to think I was funny. He was still giving me that look, like I was a homeless guy begging for change.

"You sure you okay, kiddo?"

My voice got caught in my throat. I don't like worrying Darry. He's a great brother, but I don't want him to be my parent. He doesn't deserve it, and he probably wouldn't be good at it.

"Yeah Darry, I'm great." He just sighed and went back to reading the paper. I got ready, drank a glass of orange juice and left for school as fast as I could, so I didn't have to get the same reaction from Soda.

* * *

I'd almost forgotten about Reba. I passed her on the way to class a few times, but she seemed to be avoiding me. She was back to her usual jeans and a t-shirt, but she still looked as tuff as yesterday. I finally caught up to her after school.

She was walking home with a friend, and I was walking home behind her. Her friend must've lived close, cause after a little while they were saying goodbye and the blonde girl was turning down another street. Reba must've seen me, 'cause she started walking real fast. I ran up to her, but when I put my hand on her shoulder she spun around and broke into tears. "Please, Pony, don't tell Two-Bit!"

My big dumb grin fell right off my face. She thought I was spying on her for her brother? "Reba, what's goin' on? I'm not going to tell anyone. What's wrong?" She leaned up against the chain link fence that lined the sidewalk, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, I just don't want Two-Bit to know I have a job. Or that I'm working for Randy Adderson's dad. He'd skin me alive, I know it." She looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back for some reason. I guess I just liked seeing her happy.

"Don't worry. Here, gimme your books and I'll walk home with you. Why can't Two-Bit know?" I asked as she gave me a few of her books and we started walking again. She was looking serious now, and I couldn't help but notice that her skin crinkled in between her eyebrows as she talked.

"My mom works real hard. Shoot, I haven't seen her since Saturday. She stops in while I'm at school, sleeps, drops off some money for bills and food, then leaves for work again. But I wanna go to college real bad, Pony," she blushed a little, "I want to be a journalist. But I don't want Two-Bit to have to get a job, which is what he'd do if he knew I was working to save for school. See my problem, Pony?"

Reba spoke so fast that I wasn't sure if she had really spoken or if I imagined it. But she looked up at me, waiting for me to answer her question, so I just nodded and said, "I got it. But why should you have to work and Two-Bit don't?"

She shrugged as we neared her empty house. It was a little smaller than mine, but the Curtis' had two adults and three of us boys, while the Matthews' had just Mrs. Matthews, Two-Bit, and Reba. They did have a porch swing, though, and instead of going inside she set her books on the ground and sat cross-legged on one side. I figured she wanted me to sit with her so I put her books with the others and sat down.

"I guess I just owe him that. It may not seem like he's done much for me but he's really sacrificed a lot," she said, putting her hand on the wall to start to swing.

"Well, he's gotta grow up sometime." I had a weird tingling feeling in my stomach, like I was going to start singing or throw up. I was resting my arm on the back of the swing and I realized that if I reached just a tiny bit, I could touch the back of Reba's neck, or stroke her rusty red-brown ponytail. I almost did, but she suddenly spun her head to look at me, and my chance was gone. She had kind of a glare in her eye, and I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach like she was mad at me for thinking of her.

"Pony, do you know why my dad left?" she asked. Now I wasn't sure where this was going. I shook my head no, and she continued. "My dad... Well he was kindof like Johnny's dad," I flinched at the familiar name, but she didn't seem to notice, "I was, like eight or something, and Dad would be angry and drunk about whatever and he would take it out on Mom or Keith, but not me. Every time he tried, Keith would step in and take the beating for me. One night, Keith wasn't there and I dropped a plate in the kitchen. TB walked in right as Dad hit me. He pulled out a switchblade, made Dad pack his bags, kicked him out and called the police. That's why I want my brother to be happy as long as possible." She told the story quickly and at the end she had to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've just never told anyone that before."

I must've looked like a deer in headlights 'cause she laughed softly at me. "Wow, I would never have guessed that from Two-Bit. He's just always been this big joker..." I said. Reba just rolled her eyes at what I said and laughed.

"He's always told me not to cry about what's happened but to smile because it's over. I don't think that's how the phrase is s'posed to go but it works." She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and pulled it loosely around her shoulders. I realized we had stopped swinging. She turned and sat facing me. "Ponyboy... Thanks for listening to me. I know I'm not really part of the gang, but I feel like you're becoming one of my best friends." She was leaning closer and her hand was only centimeters from mine.

Suddenly, Reba sprang up as a beat-up blue car rambled into the driveway. She hopped the railing of the porch and slid onto the hood, as Two-Bit parked and climbed out. I stood up awkwardly. Was I really about to hold the hand of Two-Bit Matthews' sister? Two-Bit looked at me and grinned.

"Hey, I've been waiting on a Reba to bring a boy home for awhile, I just never thought it'd be a dirty greaser like you, Ponyboy." His sister blushed a little, and I wondered if I was as red as I felt. It wasn't like we _did_ anything; I don't know why we both looked embarrassed. Reba just smiled at me and rolled her eyes as she threw her arms around her brother. He threw her over his shoulder and grabbed a bag of groceries while throwing a set of keys to me. "Open the door for me, will ya Pony?"

Reba laughed as they climbed the stairs and followed me in, and he threw her on the couch and I set her books on a coffee table. He walked into the kitchen as I sat down on a chair beside the couch. I'd never been in Two-Bit's house before. I looked around and there were a bunch of pictures of the pair of siblings, and their mother, who I'd met when she used to work at the grocery store. I'd known Two-Bit for so long, he was like one of my brothers, but now it seemed as if I really didn't know anything about him at all. Reba had made me see Two-Bit as a totally different person. She laid on the couch still, one arm tucked behind her head and the other laying across her stomach. Her baggy shirt rose a little on her waist and I couldn't help but look at the pale skin beneath the cloth.

"Earth to Ponyboy!" Reba was tapping my knee with her foot. I jumped and tried to pretend like I had been paying attention. She just smiled from the other end of the couch and shook her head as she laid back down.

"What?"

"Jeeze, Pony, you leave your brain at school? I was just tellin' you that Darry invited Reba and I to your house for dinner tonight. Nothin' like a good ol' greasy dinner at the Curtis house!" Two-Bit hollered as he plopped on his sister's feet with a beer in hand. Reba jumped up and snatched it from his hand before he could open it.

"It's a little early for that, doncha think, TB? Wait until we get to Pony's before you start up," she said as she returned it to the fridge. I laughed at how much she was like him, and so different at the same time. She was serious at one moment and wild in another. I decided that this was my cue to leave.

"Well if you guys are coming over tonight, I better go help Darry and Soda clean the house so you can properly mess it up after dinner," I joked as I headed for the door. Reba beat me to it and opened the door for me.

"See ya tonight, Ponyboy," she said and she smiled up at me, and my stomach started to flip flop around.

"Yeah! See ya, Loverboy!" Two-Bit yelled from the couch. Reba took a book from the coffee table and threw it at him, both of them laughing in the same, loud barking laugh. I could feel myself blush as I waved goodbye and turned to jog back home.


End file.
